On the Road
by LaceyHeartily
Summary: Characters: Sendara is a half-elf who was recently made Harbinger. She recently helped Vilkas cure his lycanthropy. This story is of the journey back to Jorrvaskr from somewhere near Riften. Testing this idea. Comment if you like it. LONG read.


**On the Road**

~)~)~)~)~)

Sendara and Vilkas were traveling along the main road, quite a long way from visiting Riften. Soon, Sendara hoped, they will find a place to stop, rest, and eat for awhile. If they did not run into any inns or taverns along the way, a spot in the shade would be nice. While she wasn't quite so tired, she had a lot on her mind. It was difficult to behave normally with all this new responsibility laid upon her. In spite of wishing to be alone she was happy that Vilkas was with her. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she found she had strong feelings for him. Her feelings were probably stronger than she'd want to admit. And as happy as her feelings made her, she was worried. She had sworn she'd never bother with romance anymore. These thoughts also stressed her as much as she enjoyed being around him.

Both were alert and watching the road as she pondered these things. Little did she know that Vilkas was having the same thoughts she had. He didn't have the best example of love or romance from his parents. He wasn't even sure who his real father was, or if he had a living mother. His only idea of love were the very few fleeting moments of passion between himself and a handful of women as he grew older. But he knew this wasn't really love. The way Sendara made him feel... he couldn't explain. It was wild and bittersweet. It was calm and gentle. Such a mix of emotions, and he had no idea where to begin. Having her next to him in battle made him feel invincible. And while she was quite the capable warrior, the renowned Stormblade even, he still wanted to protect her. It was difficult to balance those feelings while allowing her to be independent. She hated it every time he tried to over-protect. But he couldn't help himself.

As he thought of this, he glanced at her and noticed how weary her eyes looked. He could tell she was hiding it for he had done this so often. She wasn't tired from traveling; he knew she had a lot on her mind. He looked along the road for a good spot to stop, and after a few minutes noticed a perfect open area with a few small bolders on the side of the mountain, yet with plenty of grass to spread out on.

"Sen," he said. "Why don't we take a break over here?" He motioned as he spoke, taking the lead to set his pack next to one of the large rocks. She nodded and gave a half grin. "This place is as good as any." She actually felt like this was one of the few better places to stop. It was out of the way and a great place to hide. Lately she'd had quite her fill of assassins and Imperials trying to kill her. Even the Dark Brotherhood kept sending people her way. However, she'd collected enough notes claiming someone wanted this "poor fool" dead. Poor fool, indeed! Why she bothered to get involved in a political war, she would never know. But she would sooner have a few barely tolerant Nords in power instead of a whole slew of racist Dominion fools using her government as puppets. 'But enough of that,' she shook and silently chuckled.

"Vilkas," she said as she sighed and sat down on one of the rocks. He looked up with eyebrows raised and a slight smirk. "Yes? What is it?" She looked around, spotting weak areas of the small camp as she thought. "How did you manage to stay out of this war?" He smirked and chuckled. "I have no desire to take part in some war for Jarls and power-hungry milk drinkers. I am glad that our own are in power now instead of being bossed around by people who hate us. But that war was pathetic."

Sendara shook her head and chuckled as well. "I don't blame you. I regretted getting involved, yet some part of me wanted to fight for some form of freedom, even if I'm not from here. This is my home now, and I grew up with some form of racism. Not everyone thought a mixed marriage was acceptable, and I had plenty of harsh looks as I grew older."

Vilkas eyed her while she was looking down. He couldn't help but catch his favorite parts in his eyes, from the roundless of her curves to her surprisingly slender waist. He quickly looked at the ground with his trademark smirk. "Well... I won't complain about the mixed results..." He winced inwardly as he realized what he said sounded so corny. Sendara looked at him, and laughed in surprise. "Vilkas! If I didn't know any better, I would say you were flirting with me!" She raised her eyebrow at him and gave a half-smile that left him feeling weak.

He looked at the small fire he was setting up, and needlessly arranged the rocks once again. He swallowed hard and felt himself sweat in spite of the weather feeling slightly cool. "I-uh... Well I won't lie. You are an attractive woman... But... ah-haha.." Sendara couldn't help but grin widely. "Oh my, the great Vilkas is at a loss for words!" She moved to kneel near him at the circle of rocks. "You know... I think the rocks are just fine now." Taking his hand off a rock, she patted it like a mother. "Why don't I go find some firewood, so you can collect yourself?" With a smirk, she stood up. He rolled his eyes at her then chuckled.

(~)

Vilkas watched as she left to search for firewood. He bit his lip as he watched her hips sway while she walked away. "That woman will be the end of me..." he mumbled quietly to himself. He tried not to groan as he pictured her round hips without the tight cloth that hugged her body so well. He took a few deep breaths, trying to cool himself off. The last thing he wanted is for her to see a tent growing in his trousers. He longed for his room in Jorrvaskr. With the dressing screen next to his bed, it was perfect for nights he'd lay awake thinking of her. Yes, he was a man. He couldn't help but stroke himself to ecstasy, wishing he had her in his arms and riding him. He took another deep breath. His imagination sure lacked discipline these days. He stood up rather suddenly to set himself to thinking only about getting the rest of their camp set up. It was an hour to sundown, and he didn't want to have the fire on for too long during the night. They had the pefect spot, but he didn't like to take chances.

(~)

Sendara made her way back to the camp, feeling a bit flushed in spite of the time she took away from him. She had her own intimate thoughts about him, but she didn't want him to know it. It was becoming more difficult lately to keep things "strictly business." He had become a dear friend to her. Sure, at the beginning he outright opposed her joining the Companions, but she could tell he was very protective of the group. In many ways she felt he should have been the Harbinger. She was new to Nirn, Tamriel, and Skyrim itself. She arrived at Jorrvaskr some time after the civil war, the renowned Stormblade. Vilkas didn't trust her at first. After tested her mettle and let her run a few jobs, he began to trust her. She learned what she could from the Circle, including Skjor until their first raid on the Silver Hand. In the few months she was with them, so much had happened. It felt like a lifetime.

The thoughts passed quickly through her head as she saw him. She shook her head slightly before she fully approached, trying to clear it. 'Just think of heading home. Don't think *that* way about him. Just... keep a cool head.' She grinned and knelt to set up the firewood. 'How do I keep a cool head when just being near him heats me up?' As she took a quiet, deep breath, she put on her game face. She smirked and looked over at Vilkas, who seemed to be acting busy. For a small moment she could have sworn she heard him take a deep breath as well. "Feeling close to normal now, I hope." As she watched him, she saw him shake his head. "One small mistake in my words; will it haunt me for eternity?" Sen gave a low chuckle. "Vilkas, you are well known for your intellect and way with words. How could I pass this up?" She stood up and slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't tell the rest. I can be harsh, but not that cruel."

She turned and went to her bag and found a clean set of clothes. "Meanwhile," she said to him, "I hope you'll keep an eye on the camp as I go bathe. The creek is just over here. I'll know if you're peeking." She smirked as glared at her. "Come now, do you think so lowly of me? I am a man of honor!" She snorted in a very unlady-like fashion. "You are also a hot-blooded man. I know that all men think of the same thing when a woman says she's going to go bathe. And your eyes say you're no different." She winked and purposefully walked off before he could say more. He gritted his teeth as she walked off. She was right. He couldn't help but think of her bathing. If she only knew the true battle in his mind and heart. Then again, her clear goal was to tease him. She was doing a wonderful job.

(~)

As he watched which path she took to the creek next to their camp, he did make sure he could keep an eye out for attackers. She would have her sword near by, but not close enough to grab if someone threw a dagger or cast a shock spell while she was in water. She may be the Stormblade and Dragonborn, but she wasn't perfect.

He continued to watch and noticed that the creek was very close indeed. So close that he realized she may not have noticed he could see her very clearly. While there were plenty of trees to keep it private, he still had a perfect view. As he tried to keep himself alert, he couldn't help but feel his heart beat faster. It became even more difficult for him to focus on his surroundings as he saw her pull her tunic off. He saw her in a rather unusual wrapping around her torso. While most women wore a bodice over their tunics, she wore a small man's tunic that hung just loose enough to move and fight in. She unwrapped what looked like a wide ribbon or strip of cloth for bandages. As she unwrapped the cloth, he realized she supressed her breasts for better movement when fighting or using a bow. When she was finished, he was rather shocked at the size of her breasts. He had always thought she had small, rosy breasts. Instead, she had a full, ripe, perky pair. He wondered how they would bounce if he cupped them in his hands. He bit his lip. This was going to take all of his attention and he couldn't help himself.

He watched as she untied and slid her trousers down. She wore fur underwear lined in cloth similar to what bound her breasts. He caught his breath as she slid these down her shapely legs. He finally saw her whole body, nude, for the first time. He suddenly wondered how he would behave when she came back to the camp. He chuckled to himself as he thought of this. 'Just act casual. She wouldn't know a thing.' She walked to the creek and saw her brace herself against the cold water. She dipped her handmade soap into the water and started rubbing it from her neck to her shoulders. While it was a simple, natural act, he couldn't help but find it the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. She moved the soap around her body, following the shape of her breasts to her waist and hips, then down her legs. She was sure not to miss a spot, and he was more than happy to watch. He found himself wishing that one day he could do this for her.

By the end of watching her rinse and dry off, which was just as thorough, he found himself rock hard and needing release. He quickly went behind a tree, ensuring it was blocked off from the creek's view, and untied the laced portion of this trousers. He released his rigid cock from its prison and began to stroke the length with a sigh of relief. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed this badly. There were far too many times he caught himself in a compromising position near her and wished so bad he could just take her on the spot. He allowed his strokes to become faster; he wanted to enjoy the moment but knew he had to finish before she arrived. He stroked himself harder, imagining he had her bent over one of the small boulders, taking her from behind. He imagined her sighs and groans, hearing her lost in the same passion he was feeling. As he thought of her tightness surrounding him, he came quickly, feeling the blissful release he only got when thinking of taking her. It was difficult for him to keep quiet. He wanted to groan in satisfaction. He took several deep breaths to cool off as he fixed his trousers back in order, then shook his head and rolled his shoulders.

(~)

He barely felt normal when he heard her call for him. He almost jumped when he heard her voice. "Vilkas! Hiding from me now, are you? I hope you weren't spying on me after I warned you..." He walked out from behind the tree and she almost jumped. "Can't a man relieve himself without being judged?" He tried to keep a straight face with the double meaning, and she rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. You can have that. But I swear... I felt a hot glare on my backside the whole time." He froze slightly, but didn't give away his shock. "Or... maybe it was just the wild life. Whatever it was, at least it had a good show." She eyed him as he chuckled. She was sure he could somehow see her, in spite of her careful choice of location, but he didn't give anything away. She didn't really care if he saw her. She really wanted to know if he was interested in watching her, period. If he was, then maybe...

Vilkas broke her train of thought as he spoke up. "I promise, I didn't spy on you. Now, I believe we should eat and get ready to take turns keeping watch. The sun is setting fast and we can't have this fire up all night." "Yes, sir!" She mocked and went to her pack. She hung her wet clothes on a branch to dry, and sifted through her pack for some travel bread, a slice of cheese, and some salted meat. Her thoughts began to wander as she settled back near the fire, staring into the flames. She thought of her current, personal quest that the Companions didn't know much about. She had to convince Jarl Vignar, brother of Eorland, to let her catch a dragon in Dragonreach. While that was the purpose of the reach, the Jarl would surely be worried for the safety of Whiterun. The Companions would think she was mad for trying. She wondered what Vilkas would think, as well. She doubted he had seen a dragon up close. But what was even crazier is that she needed to enter Sovengarde as a living person. She idly wondered if she'd run into Kodlak. Maybe she could get a few more tips before she left- if she ever left.

"Sen... Sen! Did you hear me?" She blinked and looked up, surprised. "Oh gods... I'm sorry! What did you say?" He suddenly got a very mischievous look on his face. "I told you to take off your clothes and give me a little dance. We're not near a tavern and I need some entertainment!" She snorted and made an obscene gesture, to which he laughed at and winked. She noticed he looked rather red after saying that. "You look so guilty; it's almost as if you've thought of it a few times." She shook her head and took a bite of her bread. "What would you do if I did, huh? You'd probably hack me to pieces with your sword of shadows!" "Oh, that isn't half of it!" she said with a smirk. "Anyway, what did you really say?" "He looked a bit more serious this time and leaned closer. "I was simply asking how you were feeling. You've had me concerned since we pured Kodlak's spirit. Is it this Harbinger business?" She signed and gave a slight nod. "That, along with everything else I have going on in my life now. I never bring any of it up because... what is there to say? I simply have things I need to get done." He looked at her, suddenly seeming fragile. "I don't mind you speaking your mind. I may not have all the answers, but I am here, and I can listen at least." She shook her head and sighed. "What if I told you I needed to catch a dragon and force it to tell me how to get to Alduin in Sovengarde?" His face fell in both shock and dismay. She looked down, knowing what he was going to say. "What? Why do you need to enter the place of the dead? And why would you even want to do such a thing?"

She took a deep breath to launch into the whole plan. "Alduin has been gathering strength somewhere since I last fought with him. Yes, I did fight Alduin, when I met with Parthuurnax. Before this past mission, I had some business to deal with. I found an Elder Scroll that let me learn of a Shout to force dragons to land and to bind them for a short time. While it worked for the time, he managed to escape me. But he's weak, and if I strike now, I can end him once and for all. Being the dragonborn I can absorb his soul, not just kill him."

Vilkas stared at her, realizing that this woman from a distant land was indeed a woman in her own class entirely. He forgot sometimes that she had some huge destiny he couldn't begin to imagine. "Well... that is something I never thought I would hear with my own ears. It is quite a task. Vignar is a difficult man to convince at times, but if you told him how important this was, I am sure he would listen. Defeating the dragons would catch his attention, even if the idea of catching one is frightening. But I have heard of a brave woman who has killed a couple dragons nearby and suddenly absorbing its soul. I suppose that same woman sits before me right now, correct? Surely any dragon who has heard of you defeating Alduin in a fight once will want to meet you as well."

Sen shook her head and couldn't help but smile. "They don't kid around when they say you have the brains of Ysgramor. I feel as if you picked up exactly what I have been considering. Though, Alduin isn't the average dragon. The idea is that he went to Sovengarde to feast on the souls of those passed on. I suppose the World Eater can do more than devour the world. He can take anything in it. Ugh, I'm tired just thinking about all of this." She sighed and rubbed her face with both hands. Vilkas frowned as he watched her. He put on his evil grin again and looked at her with serious eyes. "You could always give me that dance I mentioned..." he laughed as she punched him hard in the arm. "Damn, no wonder that brawn in the Bannered Mare gave up so quickly. The poor bastard didn't stand a chance against you!" She smirked and returned his evil grin. "To be fair, he is a bard." He nodded in agreement, then smiled again. "So... what do you say...?" She leaned very close to him, near enough to kiss and said softly, "I doubt you could handle it." She leaned back with a sly grin, and he simply chuckled. "Try me sometime, we'll see who gets handled." She smirked and stood up. "I'll just get my bedroll ready while you take care of the fire. You were the one chiding me about having it out in good time." She stretched as she made her way to grab her bedroll, purposefully walking more feminine so he could watch her hips. She knew he'd be looking this time.

And he was giving her round hips a good, long look as she walked over to her bedroll. He also noticed that she swayed her hips more pronounced. She really was trying to tease him! He wondered how far he could take things next time. She ws willing enough to continue his joke. He realized he needed to be more aggressive with it the next chance he got. He was getting tired of dancing around the subject. As fun as the flirting was, he needed to have her.

Sendara rolled her mat and blanket out near enough to the fire's rocks so that it would be warmed by the dying embers. Vilkas decided to take first watch, so she unlaced the top of her boots and pulled them off, willing herself to relax and catch a brief sleep. As she tried to, she felt like squirming instead. The brief flirting with Vilkas left her restless. She saw him watching her bend over as she fixed her bedroll. He even bit his lips and shook his head. Now she was left feeling both hot and wet between her thighs. She wanted him- bad. But how could she take care of her needs with him awake? She gave a quick glance his way and saw that his back was turned. Maybe... if she was quiet...

She shifted so that her back was to him also. She slid her hand to the seam of her trousers and only moved her hand at the wrist. She felt she could work with that little movement on her clit. She rubbed quickly, back and forth on the nub, trying to keep still enough so that it wouldn't be noticable. She controlled her breathing to be quick and even, though silent. 'Gods, this felt so good,' she thought. It felt even more exciting knowing she might be seen. Though, she really didn't want to be caught. What would he think of her if he saw? She instead tried to think of being filled by him. Thanks to her paced breathing and imagination, she came quicker than expected. She bit her lip hard, almost drawing blood, just to keep in control. Then she shifted, pretending to be asleep. She heard him clear his throat and felt a jolt run through her. She knew he didn't see her, but the sudden sound startled her. After silently slapping herself for being so silly, she took a deep breath and fell asleep.

~)~)~)

Hours later, she felt her shoulder get jostled. She opened her eyes and found Vilkas' face just inches from hers. "It's your watch now," he said softly. He gave her a small smile as she rubbed her eyes. He left her as he prepared his bedroll for sleep. He couldn't help but find it cute when she first woke up. It was a small, simple behavior, but something he wished he could watch every morning. This trip satisfied that part of him in some small way. He got to wake up seeing her. He was able to fall asleep knowing she wasn't too far away. Now, if only he could hold her in his arms... he sighed and relaxed on his mat. It was something to dream about.

Sendara watched as he turned over and went to sleep. He didn't know that she was longing for the same thing. As she saw his breathing become steady, she fought the urge to lie beside him. She had spent most of her time in the war killing men or fighting along side them. She bedded a few, but regretted it somewhat. None of it was love. At the time she just wanted to take care of a fleshly need. But she wanted to make love, real love. She wanted to fall asleep in a man's arms and know she was safe. She was a grown woman, for sure. She held her own in battle. She rose though the ranks of the Stormcloaks fast in a short time. At some point she even grew a little too close to Jarl Ulfric, but left quickly to "further the cause of the Stormcloaks" in order to steer clear of that complication. Ulfric dropped a few hints, but since she wasn't a Nord, she knew the heat she'd get for it.

No. She wanted to feel at home in a man's embrace. Sen wasn't after a title or wealth. When she looked at Vilkas, she felt like she was staring at home from the outside, with all the candles lit but was rejected the warmth and love. Or, was she rejecting herself that comfort? Why did trust have to be so damned hard to do? She sighed and stared around the camp. For now it's a nice dream. Maybe one day it will come true. For now, she needed to focus. There was a dragon to catch, after all.

~)~)~)~)~)


End file.
